1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sitting flush toilet and in particular a roll-up flush toilet.
2. Background Prior Art
All conventional sitting flush toilets are set on the floor in a level position. Since they are set on the floor in a level position, their recesses to receive fecal matter often protrude forward and are exposed over the outer surface and are aesthetically unpleasing. Although the recess to receive the fecal matter can be covered by a cover, if these old type flush toilets are set in a level position, they have to occupy a larger space. As a result, nobody finds them really acceptable and this is the reason why all such flush toilet arrangements are installed in a separate isolated and closed empty room. This arrangement is prevalent, without exception, even in hospitals where people may use the flush toilet more often. Patients in hospitals, particularly patients with heart disease in intensive care wards, and female patients (including women in maternity) are basically quite feeble and often unable to move freely. They often have a physical condition such that they are hardly able to support themselves or have a room at some distance away from their wards or beds. Thus, the process of elimination may appear as if it were a mistreatment. As for other places, for instance, in a swimming pool or in a stadium, the shower room and lavatory are always provided separately, which is often very inconvenient.
Further, when the conventional flush toilets are set at a level position, even though they do not occupy a very large space, in a highly populated city, especially, in sections or business areas having highly prices land, the value of the space occupied by these flush toilets is still considerably large. Further, the recess of the flush toilet for receiving the fecal matter is exposed when the flush toilets are set in a level position. This can give a poor aesthetic impression. Accordingly, the value of the area in which the flush toilets are installed cannot easily increase.
Still further, the conventional flush toilet has only one recess to receive the fecal matter. The bottom of the recess is connected to the disposal system in a building. Therefore, all the fecal matters released by the people therein can be disposed and discharged therefrom. Although both female and male can use this kind of flush toilets for elimination and urination, when a male urinates over the flush toilet, he will usually wet the sitting ring by dripping some urine drops on it. Therefore, if and when another person who comes next wishes to use the flush toilet, he (she) must first wipe the sitting ring and then use the flush toilet. This often annoys this next user. To avoid this, generally additional upright urinals are provided at public places separately for males to urinate. Although separate urinals are additionally provided to avoid the sitting rings of flush toilets from becoming fouled, additional separate arrangement and space are needed for these urinals. Further, the cost of such facilities becomes very high. To a population-increasing modern city with limited living space, this is, in practice, a considerable burden.